


Jitters

by SpraceJunkie



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, also on my tumblr! so go check out enby-crutchie for more fluffy mini fics, this is so tiny i just like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpraceJunkie/pseuds/SpraceJunkie
Summary: Things you said when we were on top of the world: Why don't you kiss me about it?





	Jitters

They’d won.

They’d won, they’d won, they’d won, they’d won, Jack had a job as a cartoonist along with being a newsie now, and they’d won.

The Jacobs family wouldn’t starve, Davey and Les could go back to selling papers, and they’d won.

They’d really won, they’d really brought down the giant.

Crutchie was home, too. Home and inside, wrapped in blankets and talking up a storm, already almost back to his almost impossibly cheerful self.

But Jack had already slipped up to the roof, and honestly, Davey could do with a break from the noise the celebration was causing, too, so he followed.

“Hey, Davey.” Jack barely looked up from the drawing he was doing, but he tilted his head, inviting Davey to sit down. “Need a break?”

“It’s loud in there.” Davey said, sliding down the wall to sit next to Jack, looking over his shoulder to see what he was drawing. “Already getting a headstart on your new job?” He was sketching a cartoon similar to the one on the back of Medda’s backdrop, only triumphant this time.

“Nah. Just got the jitters, gotta get ‘em out somehow.”

“Jitters?”

“You know, like I can’t sit still, gotta keep moving, gotta do more, can’t stop me now.” Jack grinned at him.

“Seems like everyone’s feeling that.”

“Sure sounds like it.” Jack added a couple more details to his cartoon before setting his paper and pencil aside. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Got the jitters?”

“I guess.”

“So what’re you gonna do about it?” Jack asked and Davey could tell he was challenging him, but not what the challenge was.

“What do you want me to do about it?” He asked, and Jack laughed.

“You want the answer that’ll probably make you punch me or the answer any smart guy would give?”

“Why not both?” Davey grinned, and Jack smiled back.

“A smart guy would say go join the party. Get it out. Have a drink. I think Race got something from somewhere like he always does.” Jack met Davey’s eyes. “But if I wanted to get punched I’d tell you kiss me about it.” His smile had gone, now he just looked nervous. “Kissing gets the jitters right out.” He offered as an explanation.

“Oh, yeah?” Davey said, feeling the jitters a lot stronger now. Or maybe those were just butterflies at the way Jack’s eyes dropped to his lips and then went back to his or how Jack had shifted almost imperceptibly closer.

“Yeah. Guaranteed.” Jack smiled faintly, leaning even closer.

Davey was the one to close the distance, pressing their lips together and leaning into Jack when Jack wrapped an arm around his back, pulling him even closer.

“See?” Jack asked, grinning again when they finally pulled apart. They were almost horizontal, Davey propping himself up with his hands over Jack, who was almost lying down with his arms still around Davey’s back. “Jitters gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm Asper I'm Gay and I Love These Boys!
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudo this is tiny but hey, I think it's cute?


End file.
